


Be Not Quick To Anger

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Jensen has spent many moons in Jared's kingdom now. They became friends quick and were joined everywhere but at the hip. Jared is surprised to say the least when Jensen is deemed a traitor by the town's people. Jared isn't sure how to react or who to blame. This is a story in which both of them find their way to each other.





	1. A Dank Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this story came from. I just had the desire to write, so I sat down in front of my computer and started typing. What follows is not at all the type of story I wanted to write. I was presented with these characters, and they took me to where I didn't want to go. That's okay, just please, be kind with the feedback. Believe me, this is not what I anticipated. I was feeling angsty, and there is nothing here to really suggest otherwise. Ok maybe in the first few, but def not the last. I don't know what happened. I can't force it, so I have to stick with the story I'm telling. Maybe there will be a better story hiding behind it. 
> 
> PS. I almost stumbled across another story, and I guess it's more of a prompt for a condemned Jensen Sex Slave that has embraced his fate to serve at Jared's whims. So happens he gets a healthy dose of drugs from Misha before the interaction and funny times ensue. I couldn't write that now, because that is not this story. Damnit! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love, and again. Please be kind, I'm still new at this.

Jensen woke with a start. He couldn't believe after everything, this is where he found himself. The shackles around his wrists weren't forgiving in the least. He legs and feet remained free, but there wasn't much he could do in this dark cell anyway. Why go through the trouble of having him completely bound? 

He looked up. Way up above him he could see the moons reflection. He knew he was in deep this time. They buried him in a dark cell, and his chances of making it out alive were slim to none. 

He felt dirty and sticky with sweat. When was the last time he'd even showered? Not that it mattered now, but maybe he should have taken the time to do so before setting out on this little excursion of his. 

It was his job to infiltrate the neighboring kingdom. He was there to steal plans for some kind of new weapon rumored to bring about utter destruction. Jensen was in too deep before he even realized this high tech newly designed bad ass weapon didn't even exist. Now he was stuck behind enemy lines without hope of rescue. Sure his king knew where he was, but when he got word of the imaginary weapon, things turned for the worst. His king believes he is either incompetent or turned. Either way, it didn't look good for Jensen. 

He did everything so carefully. Beggar turned merchant, turned worker, turned warrior in the enemy king's court. When everything had hit the fan he was reminded that his job was to infiltrate, not forge an alliance. The truth of the matter is Jensen did infiltrate, he remained loyal right up till the end. As much as it killed him on the inside, he remained loyal to his king. Look where that got him. At the bottom of some dank cell. Once he found the weapon didn't even exist he was ready to leave, but he had no where to go. 

He was soon found out by some of the commoners here. They found a mole sent over from the other kingdom, gift wrapped him and took him to their king. They were way too eager for a reward. Jensen had no time to explain what had happened. He was now at the mercy of those he had been trying to take down. They were less than understanding about the situation. Henceforth, he is here without hope. 

He hangs his head back down. The shackles binding his arms are the only thing keeping him upright. How he would love to lay down. He has to settle for blacking out chained upright to the wall though. 

Soon enough he hears the pull of the heavy metal door. Jensen's not at all with it right now, but he does his best to focus on the figure appearing before him. 

"How long Jensen?" The voice is harsh, but it has honey smooth undertones to it. 

Jensen would know his voice anywhere. He and Jared had became friends during his time here. Jared was the one to help him work his way up. Jensen couldn't believe how easy it was to befriend Jared. The boy king was too green behind the ears to realize he was being played. Jensen couldn't NOT take advantage of that. In the end, he realized that he was the foolish one, and Jared was the one with wisdom. Jensen had started to consider Jared a friend. He was forgot about his purpose here more and more when he was around Jared. It always came crashing down when Jared took it too far though. Every time things got real serious, Jensen would always pull the reigns. He had to. He had his own king to be loyal to. That's over now.

"Jay, please you must have mercy." The blow comes before Jensen can register what happened, but he figures he probably deserved that and more. He doesn't bother trying to brace himself for the second blow. It never comes. Jared's backed away from him now, and he's yelling.

"I invited you in with open arms, gave you a seat at my table, offered by bed to you. I demand to know how long?" Jared kept his voice stern without any trace of the betrayal he was feeling inside.

Jared had been trying to move closer to Jensen for weeks now. Every time he seemed to be drawing closer, Jensen would pull back. It was like a game of cat and mouse they were playing. Jared would have thought Jensen weren't interested at all, except he would catch Jensen's guard down from time to time. There was something there, and Jared knew it. Hindsight is telling him now, though, that Jensen wasn't really feeling anything at all. He simply held on to an ulterior motive. Jared waited as calm as he possibly could for some of response.

Jensen didn't speak. He was sure for whatever reason, this would go better for him if he remained silent. Jared was growing more infuriated by the second. They ticked on for what seemed like forever. 

Jared finally lifted his face by the chin. Jensen's face was bruised and swollen. His eyes were unable to open all the way. His hair was a mess and there were tear tracks streaking down his face right along with the blood. Jared's heart felt as though it were in a vice. He spoke again, softer this time. 

"Jensen, I have a right to know how long you were going to keep this up. I need to know where your true loyalties lie. Even if they aren't with me--my kingdom, I don't wish for you to be hung as a traitor. I'm trying to help you. You can talk to me." He spoke as though he were trying to reason with a small child. Piecing the information together for him as he went along. He was almost pleading with Jensen to speak to him, to tell him anything. 

Nothing. Jensen kept his eyes down. He couldn't tell Jared what a fool he had been. He couldn't tell Jared how he was willing to betray them all up until the point he discovered he'd been made a fool of. What if he never found out? What if everything were allowed to continue? Jensen's king would have declared war against Jared and his kingdom. Jensen would have sided with his own king, he knows that. But now? After the fact? Jensen would fight his old kind side by side with Jared, only if Jared would allow it. He squeezed his eyes tighter foolishly thinking he could dream the situation away.

Jared spat on him. "Unbelievable! I take you in. I give you a home, a good job, I thought you were my companion, my friend. You can't even dignify me with any kind of response! I would have given anything for you--to you!" Jared was shouting now. He really needed to get control of himself if he were going to be successful here. 

Jensen made a squeaking noise, like he was trying to talk again but just couldn't vocalize anything. Jared looked down to realize he was no longer holding Jensen's face. He looked at his own hand wrapped around Jensen's neck in horror. How'd that even happen? Jared jumped back as though he'd been burnt by Jensen. 

Jensen's body slumped against the wall. He was still making small noises inside his mouth, but Jared couldn't figure out why. Was he trying to speak? Was he trying to catch his breath? Jared honestly had no idea how his hand had wrapped so tightly around Jensen's neck or how long he had held it there. He just stood there blank. He couldn't offer comfort now. Gods know he wanted to, it was instinct. Not this time he reminded himself. That traitor has brought all this on himself.

Jared left Jensen there wordlessly, and retreated to his bed chambers. It was going to be a long night.


	2. A Long Night Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has a hard time sleeping

It is hard for Jared to wrap his head around Jensen's betrayal. Okay, maybe logically Jared can understand the situation Jensen is in. Jensen was asked by his king, the only king he was ever known to infiltrate a neighboring kingdom. Jensen did his job well, even had himself fooled, Jared's mind unhelpfully supplies. Jensen came here looking for some sort of weapon where none exists. 

That's the part that doesn't make sense to Jared. Why would a king move on rumors alone? That simply can't be the case. Surely Jensen was here looking for something else, but what? A lot of things are beyond Jared's understanding at this point. He is the youngest king this throne has ever seen. His eldest advisor is on that opium and not much help when it comes to matters of state. Of course his eldest advisor is also a magician, so maybe he can be of some help. Jared makes a mental note to speak with him soon.

Jared tosses and turns in his bed. He is unable to find sleep. His mind keeps going back to the dungeon. To Jensen. How could he? Jared repeats it to himself over and over. This is why Jared should have never been made a king at his young age to begin with. His mother always said he was too trusting of strangers. He tosses again. It's no use. Jared resigns himself to another all night battle. Ever since Jensen was found out and brought before him, Jared hasn't been able to rest a minute. To add insult to injury, it was common folk that found Jensen out, not Jared himself. Jared and he had spent time together, shared meals, and often strategized together over matters of state. Now he looks competent on the throne. He'd be lucky if his kingdom weren't planning a coup right this very minute while all he can think about is the pretty green eyed boy locked down stairs. 

Grumbling, Jared gets out bed and throws his robe around him. He grabs the pitcher of water as he heads out. He can't stop and think about what he's doing because if he stops to think, he won't do it. He won't go. He'll stay in is room and wallow in his own self pity. No, he has to go. He has to try again, but he must remember to keep his own personal feelings out of the matter. He was falling in love with Jensen, yea Jensen was only using him, but Jared can't bring himself to hurt the other. He just feels too much. 

When he makes it back to the cell, he hears Jensen before he can get the door open. Jensen is growling and struggling against his bonds. He begins to slam his head against the brick wall behind him. Jared nearly drops the pitcher he brought for Jensen in his haste to get to him. 

"Hey, sh..clam down. Sh.. It's okay" Jared speaks like Jensen's a frightened animal. In some case, Jared reasons he is. "Hey, stop that" Jared's tone goes harsher as he places a single hand between Jensen's head and the wall behind him. Jensen stills. 

"Here I brought you something." Jared says as he reaches the pitcher to Jensen's lips. Jensen pulls his head away at first, but Jared pulls it back in place. "Don't be stubborn, here." 

Jensen appears to drink hungrily, but as soon as his mouth is full he spits the water collected right back on Jared. 

"Well, that was unexpected." Jared does a good job of reining his emotions. Jensen was a stubborn bastard after all. There had to be a way to get through to him. 

Jensen's head slumped back to its usual position, his chin resting against his chest. Jared took the sight in again. The swelling in Jensen's face hadn't gone down any. The marks on his wrists looked angry and were bleeding in a couple places. Jared contemplated what his options were. 

Jensen couldn't believe that Jared hadn't beheaded him yet. He was a traitor. Jared had only shown him kindness, and how did Jensen repay that? Part of the reason he was beating his head against the brick wall. He wanted to end things himself. He needed that much control. He was sure when Jared arrived for the second time that he would be done with him, put him out of misery but no. He didn't do that at all. He offered Jensen water. Probably drugged. As much as Jensen wanted to drink it down, he knew he would be better off without it. Jared's voice broke into his thoughts. 

"He said to go ahead and kill you, ya know?" Jensen lifted his head as Jared spoke, "Your king, his response came by way of flight only today. He said he couldn't be sure of your loyalties anymore, so I could have the pleasure of separating your head from your body myself." Jared chuckled darkly just loud enough for Jensen to hear.

Jensen tried to speak again, but the words wouldn't come. IF he could speak he would ask why hadn't Jared done it already. 

"Jensen, I just want to talk. I'm not interested in torturing you to get the information I seek. Momma always said you attract more bees with honey, but she's dead now and I'm stuck here with you. So if you don't find a way to talk this through with me, if I can't find a way to get you to open up to me, life is going to get a lot worse for the both of us." Jared remained still waiting for any kind of response for Jensen. There was none. OK Jared thought to himself. He moved closer to Jensen. He placed his face right to Jensen's shoulder perfectly so he could whisper right in Jensen's ear. Jensen tried to move away, Jared didn't try to stop him. Jensen couldn't get too far anyway. 

"Jen, please talk to me. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I just sulk about this castle all day. Nothing is getting done around here" Before Jared could continue, he could feel Jensen trying to move closer to him. He continued. "I feel like I've lost a limb. Hell I wish I would have only lost a limb, I can't function without by my side man. Please talk to me." He went to rub the side of his head against the bruised and bloody side of Jensen's face. He could feel the slight nod Jensen gave him. 

Jared retrieved the key from the pocket of his robe and made to unlock the shackles that kept Jensen bound. Jensen collapsed as soon as he was set free. His legs were too weak to hold his weight and his arms were too weak to reach for Jared. He couldn't remember everything Jared told him down there, but he heard enough to feel safe. Even if only for a little while. 

Jared was too slow to catch Jensen before he fell, but he was quick to hit the ground on his knees beside him. Of course Jensen had passed out from exhaustion. He hadn't eaten, drank, or slept to Jared's knowledge so this was only a matter of time. Jensen was sill breathing, so Jared knew the best thing for him to do. 

He picked Jensen up bridal style and began making his way back to his bed chambers. Jensen never would share a bed with Jared, and even now he wouldn't have to. He could have Jared's bed, and Jared would take the couch or floor, or bed down the hall for that matter. Jared laughed at the irony. Jensen never went into Jared's bed, it seems only fitting that he end up there after his trip to the dungeon. Jared idly wonders which Jensen will find worse.

On the way up, he came across Sam from the kitchen. He sent her to retrieve the pitcher he had to leave behind downstairs as well as a couple glasses from the kitchen. She looked at him confused for a moment, and then she seen that Jensen was wrapped securely in his arms. He gave a simple smile and a quick nod. Jared knew Sam was one of the few staff he could trust with this knowledge. He just knew she would never mention to anyone. She had been more of a mom to him since his own mom's passing than he own momma ever was when she was alive.

Jared finally made it to his destination. He moved to lay Jensen down on the bed, but Jensen was grunting in protest. "Sh, Jen. It's me. Calm down." Jared whispered directly in his ear just as he had done downstairs, but this time it made Jensen fling about so wildly Jared nearly dropped him. He settled for just laying him on the bed and backing away slowly. Jensen was still thrashing about in the covers. 

Whether he was awake or asleep Jared couldn't be sure. Jensen looked as though he were fighting for his very life, but fighting against what? There was nothing there. If Jared moved closer to him, he was sure Jensen would fight back. Jensen wasn't at full strength, but Jared didn't want this to escalate more than it already had early this evening. He wanted to find a peaceful resolution for the both of them. 

"Jensen, that's enough!" Jared commanded. Jensen grew still and his breathing eventually evened out. 

There was a light tap at the door. Jared opened it knowing who it was, but his eyes widened in surprise when he seen what she had brought. "Sam you didn't have to." 

"Are you kidding? Look at him Jared! This was no trouble at all. You let me know if you boys need anything else." With that, she left as quietly as she came. Jared wheeled the cart inside and took inventory. There was plain water on top of the cart. It was cool like it was freshly drawn from the well. Next to it were sandwiches and pie. It was only a half pie, but Jared had to give Sam credit there. On the bottom of the cart sat a sponge with warm water and soap. Ahh..That's the best place to start.

He placed the warm water, sponge, and soap next to the bed. He grabbed the towel that was hanging from the carts handle and set to work peeling Jensen's clothes away. It was hard going, and Jared debated just cutting the clothes away. The people who found Jensen for what he was wasted no time in getting to work on him. He had bled so much it was causing his clothes to stick to him. Jared didn't want to wake him, not just yet. He had nothing on hand to cut the clothes away, so he stuck with his task of peeling them away slowly.

As he dipped the sponge in the remarkably still warm water, he noticed Jensen flinch. "Sh," Jared cooed, "Just going to give you a simple bath." Then he chuckled good heartedly to himself, "No groping unless you ask for it." He dared a glance at the bed to see Jensen had settled back down. Jared noticed his hand beginning to shake as he brought it to Jensen's face. This was the first time Jared had even seen him without clothes before, and he was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand.

Jensen looked just as delectable as Jared knew he would. Under his uniform, he was all muscle and his skin golden. He had a slight dusting of freckles all over his body that matched nicely with the freckles on his face. Jared was getting lost in a trance like state as he moved to focus primarily on Jensen's face.

Soon enough he was working his way down Jensen's chest and abdomen. He debated flipping him over to get to his back, but he decided to wait. It wasn't time yet. Jared knew he needed to work with one side at a time. He wasn't sure how he would fight Jensen back should he wake, so he continued taking his time-methodically cleaning, rinsing, and drying.

All of that was fine and good until Jared reached his groin. Deep relaxing breaths he told himself as he began to wash it clean. He was still deep breathing with his eyes half shut when Jensen's member started growing in his hand. Jared's eyes opened wider, and his hands kept moving without his consent. He moved from accidently arousing Jensen to deliberately working him up.

Some part of Jared's mind knew this was wrong and he should stop, but he just couldn't find it in himself to quit. He had wanted this for so long. Had Jensen not betrayed him to begin with, he wouldn't being laying here now at Jared's mercy. Jensen had this coming. He brought it on himself, Jared reasons. He willfully remained powerless to stop himself.

Jared continues to watch Jensen's cock in a trance like state. It starts leaking, and with that Jared's mind drifts away. He imagines himself with Jensen in a scenario much like this, but Jensen is wide awake and pleading for more. "Suck me, please Jay just do it already!" Imaginary Jensen tells him. There is no hesitation from Jared back in the real world when he swallows Jensen down. He can't stop the moan that comes from the back of his throat to finally have this. "At last" his mind says.

He starts fondling Jensen's balls easy, just to get a feel for them. He notices they are drawing up, so he begins massaging them just as methodically as he was while cleaning. It's not long before Jensen is spilling into his mouth. Jared chokes a little as he is swallowing down Jensen's seed. He pulls off wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand, and he notices Jensen hasn't moved an inch. Jared smirks to himself. Guess that'll just stay between me and me, he tells himself.

Still smiling to himself he finishes with Jensen's legs and feet. His feet looked the worst, and Jared believes they may have even been broke. It wasn't unheard of in days of old to break a traitors feet so he couldn't flee. Jared winces as he cleans those, trying to block those mental images in his head.

Jared looks to the basin of warm water, and realizes there is no way he can finish cleaning Jensen up with it. The water is absolutely filthy and needs to be replaced. He can't leave the job half done, so he sets out to find Sam.

Sam had already retired for the evening, so Jared went to the kitchen by himself. No need to bother her with this, she's done enough. He builds the fire up in the pit, and sets out to fetch the water. On his way to get the water he bumps into Misha, his eldest advisor.

"Salutations" Misha greets him good naturedly, so maybe he's not too high to talk sense. "Evening," Jared returns the greeting easily, but Misha can tell it's a façade. The poor kid looks a nervous wreck. "Wanna commune?" Misha asks, fighting back a laugh.

"Depends on your definition of commune," Jared returns the banter.

"I mean to ask if you want to talk about the confirmed traitor you've been chasing after for weeks," As if Jared didn't know.

"In fact I was going to ask you about a few things. I need an older, wiser opinion than my own." Jared states matter of factly.

"We could all use that from time to time. I will walk with you and you will tell me what's on your mind."

Jared knew he could trust Misha. Misha was the eldest advisor to the throne, but he never acted like it. Jared was the youngest king, and Misha never said or did anything to make Jared feel like less of a person simply because he hasn't been on this Earth as long as the rest of them. Misha always treated him with nothing but love and respect, and for that Jared was more grateful now than he ever realized before.

"He claims his king sent him here to search out a weapon." Jared begins. 

"You mean like a sword or a lance." Misha states simply. 

"No, that's just it. This weapon Jensen spent months looking for doesn't exist. I have never heard tale of it. It can supposedly explode things from far away." Jared begins again, maybe weapon was the wrong word the first time. But by the time he finishes speaking his eyes are big and round, like he can't believe it himself.

Misha stares at him blankly a minute, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Explodes things from far away?" Misha shakes his head. "No Jared, that can't be right. Jensen had to be after something else, but what? Are we even sure King Medias sent him?"

"When he was brought to me, I penned his king. I told his king his solider had been found out, and is now on trial for treason. I offered to make a trade with his king. Nothing fancy, just barely and grain in return for Jensen's safe trip home. I mentioned nothing about why Jensen was here to begin with. I thought it unwise." Jared explains. Misha nods for him to continue. He's not really looking at Jared, but rather off in the distance as they walk, like he's imagining it all play out in his head.

"I finally got the good king's response today. He says that Jensen was deemed a traitor in his own kingdom and that I may have the pleasure of beheading him myself." Jared finished sounding exasperated.

They were nearing the well. Misha turned to face Jared dead on. "Is that something you would take pleasure in?"

Jared looked horrified, "Gods no! Never. I just don't understand why he was sent here, and the good king isn't going to tell us, so we have to go by Jensen's word. Let's face it. Jensen's word doesn't make any logical sense and isn't worth much anymore. A part of me fears that if one solider came looking, another won't be far behind."

"Perhaps Jensen isn't a solider or a traitor." Misha states simply, "He could be a pawn in a bigger game."

Jared begins to draw water up the well. Misha helps. He always helps Jared.

"A bigger game involving my kingdom? What on Earth have we ever done to anyone? We are no threat to anyone." Jared's beginning to grow from confused to angry.

"We have no known alliances, no one marries outside of our kingdom, and we rarely if ever have a need for traveling to other kingdoms. Maybe they fear what they do not know." Misha continues.

"That's just the point isn't it? Why would a king move on hearsay over knowledge? It makes no sense to infiltrate another kingdom on rumor alone. Why?" Jared does a decent job of handling his anger.

The water is done now, and Jared must get it back to the kitchen to heat. It won't be long now before daybreak, and he'd like very much to have Jensen's bath out of the way. He shakes away the mental image of Jensen sprawled on the bed face down below him.

"Why indeed." Misha states and just like that he's gone, leaving Jared to this thoughts.

Jared places the water in the cauldron and hangs it over the fire. He can't get over any of this. Times like now when he's just waiting on water to boil, his mind will travel back to the situation at hand. It's like a puzzle he hasn't pieced together yet, but he keeps picking at it because he knows as long as he keeps picking, it's bound to come together eventually.

Not a lot is known about King Medias. He is older than Jared by 20 years or so. He has been king now for almost a decade, and he rules with an iron fist. From what Jared knows, the other king leaves no room for error. Jared knows the idle gossip there is, but he doesn't put much faith the in devil's tongue. So why take it into account now? He has nothing else to go on. His knowledge bank is low in this area. He realizes he can't just fill it full of crap, but maybe there is some truth to rumors. They had to start somewhere, right? Right. Jared decides, but he still needs to get more information from Jensen first.

He refills the basin and grabs a clean sponge. He had to trash the other. It hurt him to much to touch it. He finally returns to his bed chamber to find Jensen much the same way he had left him. He takes a deep breath. Okay let's do this.

Turning Jensen wasn't as hard as one might expect. His back and thighs weren't as bloodied as his front either. Jared had him cleaned up in no time, and then settled him on his side on the opposite side of the bed. He left everything on the tray and went to sit on the couch. He was able to doze off and on until the sun came peeking through his windows.


	3. Sobering Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is still trying to get a handle on his emotions and Jensen figures out why he's alive

Jensen woke to something warm. Something warm everywhere. He was warm and dry. He was also unshackled and naked. He was unshackled and naked in Jared's room! His mind went into panic mode, but his limbs were still too heavy to lift. He tried to move, but he only moved the covers. Then a voice stopped all his movements entirely. 

"I see you're finally up! How are you feeling? Ready to talk?" Jared was his usual excited self in the morning. 

"MMhhmm" Jensen still wasn't able to find his voice. 

"Here," Jared offered a glass of water to Jensen, "It was much cooler last night, but you were in no condition to drink. Drink now. It will help. Here I will help." 

Jared moved to press the glass against Jensen's mouth easily. "Please don't spit it out again. It's not drugged, and I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to talk." 

Jensen hesitantly drank the offering at first, then his sips turning greedy as the water hit is aching throat. Before he was ready, the glass was empty. Jensen flung his head back to the pillows. 

"Here have another" Jared had already poured a fresh glass and was offering it to Jensen. Jensen only drank half of the second glass before stopping. 

"There are sandwiches here, and some pie. I'm afraid the sandwiches may have gone stale, but here try one." He reached the sandwich to Jensen's lips. Jensen opened his mouth around it and moved his own hand to take a hold of it. Jared was right. It was stale, but it was still good. It was the first bite he'd had to eat in days. It only made him want more. 

Soon enough all the sandwiches, pie, and drinking water brought up by Sam were gone. Jensen was now sitting up fully in Jared's bed eyeing him suspiciously.

"What's on your mind, Jen? You know you can tell me. We were close once, right? Wait. No, we weren't close. You used me." 

"I never meant to," Jensen begins. 

"Ha! Never meant to, you know good and damn well why you ever set foot in my kingdom to begin with! Tell me, had your king not turned his stupid back on you, would we even be having this conversation?" 

"I only wanted to go home. I sw.." Jensen tries again. 

"Too late for that now, right? And you can't make a life among the people you've betrayed, is that it?" 

Jensen fights the tears that are welling up again, and it's only then he notices he's been bathed. That's why he's naked. Duh! His brain supplies. 

"I never wanted to hurt you Jared. I never lied. I found that I was sent on a folly and made the move to go back home quietly, but my king wouldn't have that. He said I was stuck here because of my treachery to him or my incompetence. Take your pick." Jensen's voice steadily grew deeper as he was talking. His anger and resentment were clawing their way to the surface. 

"Is that all?" Jared's question is calm. Like he's taking it all in, his facial expressions giving nothing away. 

Jensen nods and slumps back against the pillows. 

"Okay, you still wanna go back to your kingdom? I can make that happen for you!" Jared wasn't serious of course, but he needed to gauge Jensen's reactions. 

As expected Jensen shook his head violently. "Does that mean you wanna stay here?" Jared couldn't keep the hope from his voice this time. 

Jensen met his eyes head on for the first time since he was found out. "It doesn't matter where I am, I'm dead one way or the other," He spoke easily which was a stark contrast to what he was feeling. His heart and mind were racing in equal measure against each other. 

Jared kept his face neutral and his response calm. "I'm not going to have you killed Jensen. As much as my kingdom judges me for keeping you alive, I can't bring myself to end you."

Jensen nodded. While he didn't like the implications, he understood. Jared was the youngest king to take the throne here, and he had been smitten with Jensen since day one. Now that Jensen was found a traitor, the public is no doubt saying a lot. 

"Wh..what are you going to do with me?" Jensen manages to squeak out.

Jared doesn't say a word. The look on his face resembles the cat that finally caught that blasted canary.

"I took the liberty of finding something for you to wear. The uniform of a warrior or a solider won't do now. You must wear common clothes." Jared motioned to the footlocker at the end of the bed. His kingdom didn't keep slaves of any kind, so peasants' clothing would do Jensen nicely.

Jensen wasn't thrilled with the idea of not having his old uniform, but the new clothes didn't look bad. They looked comfortable, that much was certain. 

Jensen moved to get out of bed and closer to the clothing, but his limbs still weren't cooperating.

Jared took notice. He wanted to guide Jensen, help him, anything to put his hands back on that skin. Instead he moved the clothes from the footlocker to the bed where Jensen was. He didn't want to push too far too fast. He then wheeled the cart out to give Jensen privacy.

As soon as Jared was a way from the room, Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt remarkably better after having a bath, and he tried not to think too much about the bath itself. Maybe Jared had a house maid clean him up. No need to go into a tizzy, he told himself. Then the thought about what Jared had said about keeping him alive, and the pieces clicked into place.

No Jared wouldn't kill him. Jared still wanted him. Jensen looked around. That's why he had been brought up to Jared's room. Jared was going to keep him as a pet. This is what Jensen's life had come to. He would either be the kept pet of a boy king or killed. The only thing that kept him from choosing death was Jared. He was Jared's friend, he's still Jared's friend. Now that his loyalties aren't tied to some old coot, they can be tied to Jared. Jared may never trust him again, but Jensen wasn't too concerned. He knew as long as he was loyal in his heart, that's all that would matter.


	4. Making it Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen gets a second chance

Jared returns to his bed chambers with fresh water and eggs for Jensen. He had eaten plenty that morning, but Jared had to be sure he got to drink and eat his fill. He found Jensen sitting in a chair beside the window over looking the kingdom. 

"I brought you more treats." Jared said as he placed the single tray on the table. 

Jensen looked to see what Jared was talking about and noticed the fresh water. He made a move to stand, but had to hold onto the chair for balance. 

"Easy there," Jared made a move to help Jensen has he moved. 

"I can do it" Jensen bats him away and makes toward the water pitcher to pour himself a fresh glass. 

Jared looks a bit hurt, "I was only trying to help." 

"I know, Jay, but I'm not some damsel. I can handle this myself." 

Jared throws his hands up in surrender and moves to lay down in his bed on the same side Jensen came to rest on last night. He is beat, and now that Jensen is okay and not going anywhere, he can let himself rest now. 

Jensen doesn't say anything. He allows Jared to rest comfortably. He's returning the kindness Jared's shown to him, is what he tells himself. Deep down he knows better. The only reason he'd never came here before is because he didn't want to get too close. Him and Jared had become quick friends, but there was potential for more there. Jensen knew he couldn't get too close because at the time he considered Jared an enemy of his kingdom. 

Jared wasn't his enemy anymore. Jared was his savior. Possibly the only person on the planet that would ever believe him. He was young, but he ruled over his kingdom with a level head. The commoners thought of this as foolish, but Jensen seen it for the wisdom it actually is.

Jensen was aching to lie down next to Jared, but that would mean laying in the filth from the night before. He couldn't do that. Whoever cleaned him up did a good job of it, and there was no point in ruining it. He continued to sit there while Jared rested. He knew deep down there were still feelings there. Jared trusted him enough to fall asleep. Jensen could murder him in his sleep and return to his own kingdom a hero. Did Jared even realize this or did he simply not care? Jensen couldn't decide.

His hand instinctively reaches to his throat remembering the night before. He hadn't said anything in response to Jared, and Jared became so angry he started to choke Jensen. Jensen didn't even know that kind of anger resided in Jared. It scared him, but he knew it was just the heat of the moment. Jared would never truly hurt him, would he?

Jared didn't wake till late afternoon. Jensen was still in his new favorite chair, but he had dozed off with his head resting against the back of it. Jared quietly got out of bed and moved toward the door. He locked it as he left, and placed the key in his pocket. Sure Jensen probably wasn't going to go anywhere, but Jared wasn't going to take any chances. He searched the castle for Misha. He often found peace when he went walking through the kingdom with Misha.

Jensen woke not long after Jared left. He looked about the room in search of Jared, but he was no where to be found. He tried the door, but found it locked. He looked around for something to busy himself with. His momma always told him that idle hands were the devils play things. The only thing that was out of place in the room were the messy bed coverings. Jensen pulled them off and piled them up by the door. He found some fresh linens in the closet and began remaking the bed.

As he was putting all the pillows back into place an idea struck him. He would ready himself and then be waiting in the bed for Jared when he returned. Jensen was eager to show Jared that he could still be used for something, and Jared had made the right call in sparing his life. In time, hopefully, their relationship could grow again to what it once was--and sex. Jensen shook his delusions away. Jared kept him as a new favorite toy, nothing more.

Jared explained to Misha that he didn't really know much more than before. Jensen needed time to heal and he couldn't just push him for information right now. He assured Misha that he would try to talk to Jensen again to get this sorted out. Misha did look a little surprised when he found out that Jared had left him locked up in his room, but kept any comments on the matter to himself.

Jared returned to his room just as night was starting to fall. The first thing he noticed was the bed sheets had been changed, and the bed had been remade. But where was Jensen? Cautiously he spoke to the half dark room.

"Jensen?"

"Over here, Jay"

Jared stepped completely in the room letting the door fall shut behind him. "Jensen, what are you doing in the dark?" He moved to light the torches. He was only able to light one.

Jensen was in his favorite chair, legs spread, and fully erect. Jared had to gasp for air. "Oh" was all he uttered.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or you wanna come say hi?" Jensen was loving the reaction he got from Jared. He really did look like he was 12 again all boyish and sheepish.

It took Jared a couple tries to say anything in response. When it finally came it still didn't sound right, "I think we should talk."

Jensen rose from the chair and headed to Jared, "There's no need Jay. I already know what is expected of me, and I'm on board, see?" He took Jared's hand and placed it at his leaking erection.

Too much too much too much!!! Jared's brain was overloading and overheating fast. He was nearing shutdown mode, but stammered out, "Y..yea I se.. feel that." For Jared this was like a dream come true. His beloved Jensen was hard and leaking for him. His brain was too fried to think anything about context or implications, to hell with those. He was going to have this. It was here for his taking.

He took the hand holding his own and led Jensen to the clean bed, "You did all this for me?"

"You spared my life Jay, it's the least I could do."

That comment stops Jared in his tracks. Dream come true or not, he couldn't live it like this. "Jensen, stop!"

Jensen was still tugging Jared down into the bed with him, "Stop what?"

"This! It's all wrong and you know it!" Jared yells.

"I thought this is what you wanted of me," Jensen whispers.

"It is," Jared dares another glance down to Jensen, "Oh believe me, it is," gathering himself again, "But not like this okay? Never like this."

"I can roll over if you like," Jensen lets go of Jared and lays face down in the bed with his ass in the air.

Jared promptly smacks it, "Not like that either you dork, listen to me. I want to talk to you."

Jensen growls as he grinds into the mattress and pushes himself back upright for whatever Jared has to say.

Jared sits on the bed next to him. "I want to know everything. Tell me why you were sent here, exactly what you're looking for, and what was supposed to happen once you found it or didn't find it."

Jensen looks down to his aching member. It hasn't started to retreat yet, and Jared catches him looking. "You want me to take care of that for you?" The offer isn't made easily, but Jared needs to get Jensen to open up and talk to him. This can't be about unfulfilled desires. He knows Jensen won't be able to talk sense with _that_ hanging between his legs.

Jensen's eyes snap back to Jared like he's the one that's lost his mind. He doesn't say anything, and Jared moves to the floor between Jensen's legs. Silence grants consent after all. Once there, he is face to face for the second time with Jensen's dick. This time he swallows it down whole. His mouth knows the weight and feel of it already. He'll know it for a lifetime now. Jensen moans and throws his head back. He was trying to pull Jared off of him by the hair up to the point where he went all the way down Jared's throat. Now his hands are clenched at his sides in the bed sheets.

Jared is working up a good rhythm and pulling lightly at Jensen's balls. He loves to feel them pull up, the way Jensen's legs shake with it. It's not long before Jensen is screaming and shooting his load down Jared's throat.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jensen asks genuinely shocked.

Jared smirks, "I guess you could say I've had practice. Enough about me, now tell me about you. I still expect answers." Jared kept his comments pointed, but his mind was working on willing his own growing erection away.

Jensen sat back in the bed to get comfortable. It was going to take a while to get all of it out, and he didn't want to be moving around back and forth. Jared climbed beside him. Both were now leaning back against the headboard.


	5. The Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we got to where we are

Jensen didn't know really where to start, or where he was going to end up once he got there, but he owed Jared an explanation. 

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything. Please don't interrupt cause I'm not sure I can say it again."

Jared nods his agreement.

"About six moons ago a Medias mentioned a tale to his warriors over supper. None of us really believed him, but he was adamant that we believe him. He had no other word than his own. He had nothing on paper indicating there was any truth to be found in the matter. He pulled me to the side afterwards, and asked me to go have a look. By go have a look he meant for me to come into the this kingdom unannounced, and find the proof he needed to declare war. From everything I understand about the actual weapon it's not made from uncommon materials, any blacksmith could throw one together. The ammunition though, that's what's unheard of. Supposedly it can make things explode, even when it's really far away. Medias is just across the river, so he felt that if you had some kind of weapon or another, he would have a right to know and be prepared. I couldn't deny that I'd felt the same, so I agreed to infiltrate." 

Jensen dared a look in Jared's direction. Neutral, so he continued. 

"As soon as I got here, nothing felt right. The people were nothing I'd heard them to be. They were more than hospitable. Then I met you. I knew that a mistake had been made somewhere. You may be young in years, but you are not foolish in mind. You befriended me, and I used your friendship to search the castle and the grounds. I'll never be able to make you understand how sorry I am for that, but I did what I felt I had to for my kingdom. Once the search was complete, I sent communication to Medias to say the claims of a weapon were unfounded. His response to me is what had me found out by the townsfolk. It stated specifically that I was infiltrate your palace not forge an alliance with the boy king. My position had been compromised, and I could no longer be trusted. If I were to return home, they would hang me. I was going to leave anyway, and try to reason with him in person. I thought maybe his council could intervene. Then before I knew it. They had beat me, drug me through the street, and brought me here."

Jared knows the rest from there. His world was taken out from under him once they brought Jensen before him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with him. He wanted to pick him up and hold him, but he was a traitor. He never once bothered to deny it. Even now Jensen admits to using Jared's friendship to his advantage. The ball is in his court now, and he's not sure what to do about it.

He bumps his shoulder against Jensen's, "If you could have it your way, right now, all this other bullocks aside, what would you want?"

"You're my king now, my punishment is for you to decide." Jensen states simply. He's no longer scared, just resigned to whatever the fates have in store for him. 

"I have no desire to punish you. I want to help, and I don't know how. I don't want to go through the heartbreak you put me thr.."

"Jared I'm sorry," Jensen cuts him off, "I never wanted to hurt you. I wished I'd been honest with you from the beginning."

"Yea," Jared agrees, "All of this could have played out much differently. I can't trust you as much as I want to, I just can't." 

"I have no where else to turn to," Jensen begins. 

"I'm not sure you can stay here either," Jared moves to get out of bed. Jensen holds him in place. 

"I'll do anything," Jensen pleads. 

"Alright," Jared contemplates for a moment, "Take a blood oath." 

Jensen looks puzzled for a moment, but Jared continues. 

"Not to my kingdom, not to my throne, but to me. Pledge yourself to me, and I'll find a way for you to stay here and be seen in the light of day."

"As your companion? Your equal?" Jensen looks hopeful. 

"Yes," Jared considers this, "I suppose on the outside we would appear as equals, but let's get one thing clear. We aren't equal. You betrayed me once, I'm not too keen on letting you do it again. We will never be equal." 

"I guess the facade will have to be enough." Jensen looks defeated.

Preparation for the ritual was simple enough. Jared's footlocker doubled as an altar with storage. Even Jensen was impressed. 

"You do this often?" Jensen has to ask. 

"My eldest advisor is a magician, he taught me a thing or two when I was a mere child." Jared replies easily. 

Before long they are all set and ready to go. Jared handed the dagger to Jensen. Jensen looked perplexed. 

"You have to draw blood with it," Jared explains. 

Jensen doesn't say anything. He presses the blade to his upper forearm. It's not like he has a choice here. He passes the blade back to Jared, who in turns makes a cut on his own arm. He and Jensen face each other, and Jared wraps their arms in the customary hold. 

"Repeat after me", Jared says and Jensen repeats,

" _With blood and mind I do bind"_  
"With heart and soul I tie"  
"If we ever part, I will surely die"

"Do you swear yourself to me and only me?" Jared asks aloud. 

"Absolutely," Comes Jensen's firm response. 

Jared couldn't believe his ears. That word 'absolutely' wasn't the word Jared was expecting to hear. Granted he wasn't going to hear 'sure man, whatever' either, but there was something in the way Jensen said it. The way it told Jared that Jensen would follow to the ends of the Earth if he had to, Jensen would never forsake him. Jensen may have fooled him before, but he never outright lied to him either. 

Jared gazed into Jensen's eyes a while after that. They're both still sitting there staring each other down. Jared looks like he's searching for something, and while Jensen meets his gaze, he's not sure what to do. So he continues to sit there and let Jared look. 

Whatever he finds, he must be satisfied with because he places a reassuring hand on Jensen's shoulder and then moves to stand packing all the supplies away. 

"So uh..bedtime?" Jensen's trying not to sound too awkward. 

Jared grins at him, "You comfortable in here, with me, or you wan.." Jared's voice trails off. 

Jensen reaches for his hand, "Yes, I'm fine. Please, come to bed." He moves to lay down on what is now his side of Jared's bed. 

Jared's confused for a moment, but he decides it can wait till tomorrow. His kingdom isn't in danger, neither is he, and now neither is Jensen. Medias will assume Jensen dead. Crazy old bat.


	6. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared explains a little, Jensen explains a lot more but not in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me. I'm trying to update this on my phone with no sleep after work because I've been too excited to move forward with it. Please point any of those nasty errors out to me. My phone isn't very big and the screen is sticky.
> 
> I wanted this up yesterday but more of a family crisis y'all don't wanna hear bout. Onto to the fun stuff!!
> 
> There aren't any sexy times in this update, it's more like a prelude

With this new day comes a better perspective.

Jensen wakes before the sun is coming through the window. That's a first entirely because he's never wakes up while it's still dark outside. 

He feels the bed stur beside him and startles before remembering the night before. He can breathe a sigh of relief.

It's Jared. Jared's not going to have him killed. Jared doesn't seem interested in having a body slave either, but Jensen knows he can make it worth Jared's while. 

He looks as best he can through the darkness at Jared. It's no use. Jensen's never shared his bed or any bed for that matter, and here in the darkness next to this warm body he feels a bit awkward. 

He moves from the bed to his new favorite chair and still Jared's favorite chair. They can do battle for it later, but now Jensen decides to keep it for himself. 

Jensen would have came up here before all this, but he had no intentions on leading Jared on. He felt it was enough to use Jared's friendship to gain access into the castle. Well honestly Jensen would have befriended Jared anyway, it was only convenient (rather inconvenient) that Jared is king. 

Now there is nothing standing in Jensen's way of him being right here. He may not be Jared's equal, but he will gladly be whatever Jared needs him to be.

He chuckles to himself remembering last night. He kinda has to be now, right? He doesn't have any regrets because deep down he knows Jared could never really hurt him. There was that once in the heat if the moment, but Jensen is sure it won't happen again. 

Jensen tries to imagine how much worse it would have been had he accepted Jared's offer of sharing his bed and been fucking him at the time he was found out. He shudders and reaches to his neck. Jensen knows Jared may have just skipped the hanging and simply strangled him instead.

"Hey," Jared's sleep warm voice whispers in the darkness shaking Jensen from his thoughts, "couldn't sleep?"

 _Sleep? Uh..yea_ "Yea, I slept great thanks!" Jensen sounds usually chipper.

"Uh..that's great, really. Can you even see the sun on the horizon yet?" Jared asks confused.

Jensen hadn't even bothered to check. He peers out the window, "Nah it's still way down. Nothing out but the stars. Looks like no moon tonight. Gre.." 

"Jen, come back to bed," Jared interrupts 

"Why?" This thought hadn't occurred to Jensen either. "I feel great Jay. Wide awake and all that."

Jared doesn't protest he moves to the window next to his favorite chair, "Interesting, there isn't a moon tonight." He wraps a hand around Jensen's wrist and gives a soft pull, "C'mon".

"Oh no you don't, this is my chair. You snooze you lo.."

"JeeenSeeen, I'm not after the chair I'm after you. You. Bed. Now. I'll pin your ass for the chair later and then buy you a new one, C'mon. Back to bed."

Jensen follows Jared back over to the bed like a petulant child, pouting the whole way. "I offered you use of my body earlier, and you didn't take it. Now you want it, what gives?"

Jared turns on Jensen instead of laying down, "You're not just a hole for me to fuck, Jensen, but if that's really how you want me to treat you I will oblige." _Momma always said you teach people how to treat you_.

"Well if you don't want use of it now, why are you dragging me back to bed?" Jensen demands, tapping his foot.

"I want to make sure your well rested, we can cuddle, and talk. Then if you beg nicely I'll put you to good use." Jared explains as he lays back down, pulling Jensen on top of him.

"Well when you put it like that.."Jensen begins and then stops mid thought, "If you're not keeping me alive just for sex, why are you keeping me here?"

"If that's what you were after all along, how come you waited until your life was spared to make a move?" Jared counters 

Jensen's face goes pale, but neither man can see it. Jensen can feel it, and Jared is simply waiting for a response. 

"Believe it or not I didn't _want_ to betray you. Had I come here with you, or let myself feel anything more than camaraderie, it would have ended worse for me. I know that for a fact."

"And you're afraid if you don't make yourself useful to me, I'll end you." Jared states.

"No! Not at all. It's just there's nothing standing in the way now." Jensen presses his lips to Jared's. "See. I wanted to do that, and I did it. I don't have to worry about fighting down the urge, or what Medias will do, or what'll happen when you find out I'm not from around here." Jensen felt as a ten ton burden had been lifted, which in some ways it has.

Jared had returned Jensen's kiss and wasn't happy about stopping to hear what else he had to say. But a smile started to form on his face.

"You've been holding back on me? I knew it!" Jared was ecstatic, and he held Jensen against him tighter.

Jensen accepted the embrace gratefully. He nestled his face against Jared's neck and inhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda long. It got away with me


	7. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen get to the good stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you that stuck with me on the last chapter. I didn't get to properly edit it before posting, but that's been taken care of now. 
> 
> I know you've waited longer than expected for an update, and I do apologize. This chapter has been a nightmare for me. I scrapped almost everything I had written and began again. I truly hope that it does not disappoint, but if it does, please let me know.

_I'm home_ was all the voice in Jensen's head could say. It was stuck on a loop when he inhaled Jared for the first time.

He gave Jared's neck a tentative lick. Jared tasted really good and Jensen wasn't going to stop there. He wants to taste him all over now, see if he tastes that good everywhere.

Jared instinctively moans and bucks his hips upwards. He's still got a snug hold on Jensen so he can't go anywhere.

Jensen is trying to pull back to reach other places on Jared's body, but Jared isn't making it easy for him. He pushed back with more force and began wiggling his body loose from Jared's hold.

"Where ya goin?," Jared whispers and attempts to pull him closer.

"Down here," Jensen moves Jared's robe aside with his now free hand to nip at his bare chest, "and over here," he sucks the other peck into his mouth opening the robe up further. "Then I can move down here," He moves to start licking and sucking at Jared's now exposed abdomen.

Jared jerks, "That tickles."

"Not supposed to tickle," Jensen mumbles around Jared's flesh as he starts massaging Jared's sides. He finally moves down to the base of Jared's cock and his nose is breathing along Jared's pubic line. Jared is loosing his mind with want, no _need._

"How do you want me," Jensen whispers into the darkness. He wants so desperately to make this good for Jared. He doesn't have much experience, so he will happily follow Jared's lead.

A million things flash through Jared's mind all at once, but he settles on the most prominent, "Don't stop," comes his breathless reply.

Jensen isn't confident enough to smirk, but his erection grows at the sound of Jared's desperate voice. He pushes Jared's huge erection out of his way and goes right for licking and gently sucking at his balls. He keeps one hand placed on Jared's member to hold it out of the way, and his other hand is firmly on Jared's hip to hold him still while he works. He can feel Jared's cock pulsing in time with his own heart beat. It's too much. He removes his hand and uses it to lift Jared's sack, his other hand moves to hold Jared's leg up by the thigh. He couldn't stop now if he wanted to. Jared is delicious, and Jensen continues to lick and suck as though he's starved for it. 

Jared's not even thinking anymore, his body is just moving with the sensations Jensen is giving it. He lifts his other leg back as far as he can on his own, trying to will his entrance ever closer to Jensen's greedy mouth. Intuitively Jensen releases Jared's aching cock and holds both legs back as far as they can comfortably go. Jared's hand moves to hold his own sack out of Jensen's way. 

Jensen's tongue is flicking around his entrance. Jared's is breathing heavy, and his body is shaking with anticipation. Jensen stops with the kitten licks, and uses his whole tongue to lick around Jared's opening. He knows he could make this better, taste more if only he could position is head from a different angle. He can't get the angle right, so he stops and looks up at Jared. Jared is so blissed out he doesn't even look lucid right now, but Jensen is unable to determine anything in the darkness. 

"Roll over for me?" He whispers the question.

Jared needs not be told twice. He kicks his legs free from Jensen's hold and flops on his stomach, placing his ass in the air for Jensen's taking. The submission does something to Jensen's insides and his erection. He knows he's hard enough to cut through stone right now, but he can't be bothered to care. Jared just offered himself up to Jensen, and Jensen is unable to think of anything else other than accepting that offer. He immediately goes back to work, holding Jared's cheeks apart on diving right back in with his tongue. 

He is licking and sucking at Jared's entrance better now because of the new angle. His cocking is aching more and Jared is pushing his ass back harder against Jensen's face. Jensen can hear Jared mumbling incoherently and mumbling, but he isn't paying attention. His sole focus is on the taste and getting more of it. He's drooling for it, and his saliva is running along Jared's testicles. He's not paying attention to that either. He's too busy working his tongue in and and of Jared to focus on anything else. 

Something finally fires right in Jared's brain making him able to produce a tangible sentence, "Need more" is all that finally escapes his lips, but it is enough for Jensen to register. He sticks a finger next to his tongue and slides it into Jared's entrance right along with it. Jared moans and pushes back even harder. Jensen can't fight the moan that escapes from his own lips, and it makes Jared shiver. Jensen adds another finger, a moves his mouth to tongue at Jared’s swollen testicles. Jared tries to thrust his ass up into Jensen’s fingers, but the mouth around him keeps him in place. Jensen can feel Jared’s leaking member, and it serves as a painful reminder of his own. He moans around the testicles in his mouth, and Jared starts thrusting slightly up and down in hopes of gaining some much needed friction. It’s not enough.

He buries his head in the pillow and moans out his frustrations. He wants Jensen to fuck him already, but Jensen seems to be more interested in killing him slowly. The mouth leaves him, but the fingers remain buried inside.

“What’s wrong,” He hears Jensen’s concern, and takes this as his opportunity to act. He can’t speak. He doesn’t trust his own voice. He uses his elbows to pull himself forward, missing the fingers almost instantly. He turns on Jensen who is only a dark figure at the foot of his bed.

“Jay?” Jensen’s voice sounds small and afraid. _Perfect_ Jared thinks to himself. Jensen makes a move towards Jared. Jared sees it coming, and pushes him backward onto his back. “You,” Jared growls. Jensen went from worried, to mildly frightened. “I’m so..” He starts to explain, but Jared is on top of him. He mouth is right at Jensen’s and Jensen can feel the head of his own cock pressing into Jared’s entrance, finding only little resistance.

Jared begins licking and sucking at his own flavors left on Jensen’s mouth as he works himself onto Jensen. Jensen moans into his mouth, and places his hands on Jared’s hips to guide him. Jared takes Jensen’s right hand and places it on his own cock. “Please, Jensen” he pleads into Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen grips Jared firmly as Jared becomes fully seated. He lifts himself back up slowly and then slides back down again enjoying the sensations of Jensen’s hand around his dick, and his ass being filled so exquisitely with Jensen. He finishes working himself open on Jensen, and Jensen can’t fight the urge to thrust upwards anymore. They're building a comfortable pace when Jared starts slamming himself down hard on Jensen like he’s trying to impale himself, “More,” he begs into the darkness.

Jensen starts thrusting upwards faster, urging Jared to meet him thrust for thrust. His hand is stroking Jared faster. He knows he’s close, and he can tell from the stuttering rhythm that Jared is too.

He gives one last thrust up into Jared and holds Jared down on top of him hard by the hips as he shoots his release into Jared’s cavity. Jared’s own orgasm hits right then, and Jensen can feel it around his own cock. He’s so lost in the sensation of it that he doesn’t realize Jared’s load is now all over him. He’s even got some on his chin, right below his bottom lip.

Jared collapses on top of him trying to come down from his own release. They’re a mess now, but neither man cares. It can be dealt with later. Their hard breathing is starting to slow, and Jared moves to kiss Jensen. The fluids on Jensen’s face don’t deter him. He licks it into his own mouth and Jensen’s tongue follows, chasing after the taste of Jared. This draws a small chuckle from Jared, “You’re greedy.”

Jensen doesn’t reply. He’s sucking the taste of Jared into his own mouth, and then licking down Jared’s chest for more. When he’s gotten everything within reach, he smiles up at Jared and says, “Greedy for you. Has anyone ever told you how good you taste?”

“Can’t say they have,” Jared replies, and lifts himself off of Jensen. They both moan at the loss. "I'll fetch something to clean us with, he says as he climbs out of bed. He leaves Jensen laying there blissed out on his back. 

Jared retrieves a small torch and a piece of material from his night stand. He lights the torch and uses the material to wipe himself off the best he can front and back. He grabs his robe from the floor and throws it over him before leaving the room. He doesn't bother with locking the door. He head to the kitchen to retrieve a warm basin of water along with a sponge and a towel. 

Jensen is laid back against the pillows replaying everything that just happened in his head. He feels completely relaxed, and he knows that sleep is going to take him again soon. He finds it strange because he was wide awake only moments ago. As he is lulling off to rest, he hears Jared enter the room. His eyes spring over to the door. 

"Here I fetched us something to clean with. It's not much, but it will do until the sunrise." Jared moves to the bed and begins to clean Jensen off first. Jensen moans yet again because his cock is _still_ sensitive. Jared looks at his face reveling in the blissed out look he finds there. He starts to smile as he finishes with Jensen and moves to re-wet his sponge, so he can properly clean himself. He leaves the sponge in the basin and heads back to bed.

He blows the torch out as he lays down. As he is settling himself in right next to Jensen, he hears Jensen whisper, "I've never" into the darkness. Jensen is still laying on his back, and Jared fits himself on his side next to Jensen perfectly so he can hold him. He lays his head on Jensen's shoulder, "I realized that far too late," Jared pauses a beat, "but you still wanted to?" He questions. 

"Yea," comes Jensen's immediate reply, "My only regret it not being more experienced for you. I don't wish for you to grow bored of me." Jensen explains. 

Jared's grip on him tightens, and he kisses at Jensen's neck passionately. "I shall never tire of you," he speaks between licks, "There is too much I want to show you, and when I've shown you all I know about the pleasures, I can show you all I know about magic." He hears a sigh of relief fall from Jensen's lips. He's must kiss those next, so he raises up on his elbow to reach them. His head finds the right angle, it has too. Jensen is still not keen on moving. He starts the kiss slow, and then flicks his tongue to Jensen's lips. Jensen grant's him entrance easily, and returns the kiss. 

"Once I have shown you the power in both worlds, I will teach you how to combine them." Jared says as he's pulling away to lay back down. 

Jensen doesn't say anything but his mind is reeling. Was there really so much about the world he didn't understand? How did Jared gain so much knowledge anyway? He was much younger than Jensen. Jensen had many questions and only a few facts. His mind was coming down to quick for him to start piecing anything together right now. He could feel himself yet again drifting off to sleep. He would rest now, and figure it out later.

Jared felt himself lull off to sleep right after Jensen, with his head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pointed out in other comments that I don't have a preference when it comes to who tops and who doesn't. As requested I put Jensen on top in this chapter. This character had never experienced that before, but I'm sure he is going to experience it again many times in the next chapters. 
> 
> The first rule to any form of writing is to know your audience. So for the sake of this story I need to know if it's okay to mix things up in future chapters, or should Jensen always remain on top? I'm pretty flexible, so y'all can have it either way. I can try to fit the plot around certain chapters to fill specific requests, if you'd like. Just let me know.


	8. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared begins to form a plan of action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry the last chapter wasn't as good as I and everyone else hoped it would be. I'm going to try to wrap this story up in the next couple of chapters to move on to something else. I feel that this story as lost too many readers to make it worthwhile in continuing. 
> 
> Much love to those of you still here! xoxoxox

The sun starting to peek over the horizon illuminates Jared's bed chambers and finds them both piled up in each others arms. Not much time has passed since they had found sleep together, and that should matter. But for some reason it doesn't.

Jensen is the first to wake again. Probably because Jared's face is buried in his neck and blocking the light from reaching his eyes. Jensen stirs, and Jared's sleepy body reacts immediately trying to pull him back into position.

"Jaaaay," Jensen whines, "You said if I came back to bed we would cuddle and talk. We did neither." Jensen chuckles to himself.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jensen pauses wondering how to continue and Jared comes to life yawning and stretching.

"What are you on about?" He asks, his brain not really with the program yet.

"Nothing. I'm just ready to greet the day. For the first time ever I feel alive. I know it's.." Jensen begins to ramble on.

"I'm glad you've found something to give your life purpose. Come on. We'll start our day." Jared gets up from the bed and reaches a hand out to Jensen who accepts it eagerly.

"Where are we going?" Jensen asks as Jared grabs two robes from the wardrobe and leads them toward the door.

"To the bath," Jared says easily, "I think we both could use a proper cleaning."

Jensen doesn't protest as Jared leads him away from the chambers and out into the hall.

"Breakfast first?" He suggests as they travel down the stairs. The delectable smell is coming from the kitchen where Sam is preparing the morning meal. Jensen hasn't had a good meal in days.

Jared shakes his head, "Too soon. It isn't quite ready yet. You'll feel better after your bath. Enjoy your meal properly," He explains.

Jensen doesn't respond. He continues to allow himself to be led by Jared down the next set of stairs and through a great entrance way.

Jensen's mouth drops, "What is this place?" His voice sounds of awe or wonderment.

"It's my own personal bathhouse," Jared replies as if there's nothing to it. He catches the expression on Jensen's face and explains. "I am a king. The staff of my castle live here to serve me and do my bidding. You can't expect us to bathe with common folk."

Jensen's throat starts to tighten, "But I'm common folk."

"Were common folk," Jared corrects, "You're a part of the staff now. You live here to serve me. You and I both know that's not really how it is, but that is how it must appear if only for now."

The bathe together for what must have been hours. It certainly felt like hours to Jensen. He almost didn't want to leave. Only the promise of a warm breakfast pulled him from the waters and to the dressing closet. They were seated at the dining table with the rest of the staff in no time.

Over their meal they began to talk about Jensen's former kingdom and his original mission here. For everything that's happened since his arrival, Jensen still finds himself in a state of shock of how reasonable these people are. During their discussions, there is no malice. There is much debate about intentions, rumors, and facts. No one fights or argues. Everyone's emotions stay in check. Jensen is fascinated. His closest experience to something like this occurred when he first came here and was among common people. Some of the common people from his former kingdom could talk sense, but most of them couldn't. His king and that court could never talk sense or reason unless there was danger at foot.

"That's it!"

Misha's exclamation draws Jensen back to the conversation at hand. Silence has fell over the table, and everyone is looking to the elder.

Jensen looks around the room nervous. He wasn't paying attention and he doesn't want to be the first to open his mouth about something in which he knows nothing about. He sees everyone else looking to Misha with the same bewilderment he's feeling. That is what gives him the courage to speak.

"What's it?" Jensen questions cautiously. 

"Ah, young Jensen. I can't expect someone like you to understand, but I'm going to ask you to try if you will. Put yourself in the shoes of a king that is nearing the end of his reign. Ruling over his kingdom is all he has ever known, and he fears what will happen to his kingdom when it is time for him to pass from this world to the next. The threat he feels is very real to him, but it doesn't originate from outside forces." He pauses from dramatic effect. "The threat he senses comes from within his own mind."

Misha surveys the room and notices that everyone is listening to him intently. Forks with food are held in mid air, as though if the hands holding them were to move Misha would stop talking. Misha smirks, and continues what he was saying. 

"The only thing that can explode things from far away is a drake, and we have nothing of the sort here. The last drake known to man was slain over a hundred years ago. I think that maybe the king invented this threat on his own to wage war against our people. He feels that he must lead one more successful conquest before passing on. It's what he needs his legacy to be. He just happened to pick the wrong kingdom." Misha smiles good naturedly around the room. Everyone but Jensen returns his smile. 

"Uhm...I was told this weapon was made from common materials and metals," He begins. Misha's eyes grow wide and he looks to Jared who only shrugs. Jared hasn't had a chance to really fill Misha in on what had transpired last night, so he allows Jensen to explain.

"It is ignited by black magic power," Jensen finishes seriously looking genuinely horrified. Everyone laughs at him. Misha stands and crosses the room to stand by Jensen's side. He's patting him on the shoulder lovingly. 

"Jensen, there is no such thing as black magic or white magic. There is only magic. Please I beg of you, do not fret. Whatever you heard from your _former_ king, I can assure you no such weapon exists here or anywhere in the world. It hasn't been invented yet." Misha gives him one last pat on the shoulder and returns to his seat. 

Jensen is speechless. _Hasn't been invented yet?_ That does lead some credence to the old king's tale. That means that it will exist at some point in time after all and that the king isn't nearly as crazy as everyone thinks him to be. Jensen wishes he could go back to that first night, if only to ask for more details. He would love to know how the information found its way to the king in first place. Misha had called him young, and maybe Misha was right. If Jensen were as wise as he was in years he wouldn't have came here half cocked with no plan. He would have gathered all the needed information. Then once he got here, he would have been honest from the very beginning. How he wishes to go back in time so badly. 

Fingers are snapping in front of his eyes. He blinks. It was Jared's snapping fingers. 

"You with us buddy?" Jared sounds concerned. 

"Yea I'm here. I was just trying to think back to the first time I ever heard about the weapon. How did Medias come by information of such a weapon in the first place?" Jensen's train of thought is spoken out loud. 

"I'm not quite sure of that, but I do not believe it was rumor. A true king would never act on rumors alone be..." Misha begins, but everyone else is already nodding their agreement. That, too, surprises Jensen. _Was he really that dense?_

Jared clears his throat and finishes dabbing his mouth with his napkin, "I think we have all heard enough to last us the day. We shall think on these matters and come together again later this evening to see if we should act, or maybe perhaps inaction is the best action to take." He stands and extends a hand to Jensen. 

Jensen wasn't quite finished here yet, but he wasn't sure that he should refuse the offered hand. He laid his fork on his plate, wiped his mouth, and accepted the hand. 

Jensen knew when they were back in the familiar hallway that Jared was leading him back to his room. He remained silent as they both entered. He was crossing the room to the chair by the window when he heard the lock click.

He turned to face Jared. Jared looked pale, and was moving toward his footlocker with concentrated effort. 

"What's wrong?" Jensen asks. Jared remains silent as he digs through the footlocker and pulls out all sorts of supplies.

Jensen watches him intently, his mind racing trying to figure out exactly what Jared's doing. He would speak again, but Jared probably wouldn't even here him. Jared is intent on setting up for whatever spell work he's going to complete. It's like Jensen isn't even in the same room with him. 

Jared slams the footlocker shut with a clank and doesn't waste any time with laying out the altar cloth and placing the candles. Jensen still isn't sure what to think. He's not familiar with spell work. All he has are the horror stories passed around in his former kingdom. Before last night, he wasn't that familiar with pleasures of the flesh either. He gives a half-hearted chuckle. For all his youth, Jared truly is wiser than he. He shakes his head and moves over to sit in the chair. He will allow Jared to work in peace and will ask questions later. 

Jared is quiet as rat raiding the kitchen and pantries while he works. Jensen isn't paying attention. Something tells him its best to keep his back to Jared right now, so he stares off into space out the window. He can't figure out what's got everyone so excited, and part of him doesn't want to know. He just wants to live out the rest of his days here with Jared. Sure Jared's kingdom may never accept him as one of their own, but Jared does. For Jensen that's all that matters. 

Time passes slowly before Jared is complete with whatever he was up to, and Jensen can hear him packing everything away. 

"Jay?" Jensen still isn't sure if Jared will respond. 

"Yea," Jared begins, "I should probably explain. I don't think you're ready yet, but it's not like you can start from block one either." Jared moves to be closer to Jensen. He needs to have this conversation with him eye to eye to gauge Jensen's understanding and fill in the blanks when needed. 

"I was trying to vision quest. I need to know how Medias came by this information, whether it was dreamt in his own head or the idea was planted by some outside influence. Vision questing is when I place my own mind into a trance and send it somewhere else to see what I can see. It didn't work, but many things could have caused this failure. It is only for those well versed in magic, which thanks to my years I am not. Misha will probably do the same thing and be more successful than I. It's not a problem. It's just as king, I should be able to do these sorts of things on my own." 

Jensen thinks he understands completely. Jared was trying to mind read, or mind meld. The thought of this would have frightened Jensen weeks ago, but not now because he no longer has anything to hide. He thinks the power is cool in its own right, but he has no interest in learning to harness it himself. He nods his understanding to Jared.

"It's not what you may think Jen. Matter and energy are neither created nor destroyed. They simply move through form, in form, and out of form. Thoughts behave in much the same way. When you can break them down particle by particle you can follow them, see where they came from, and where they are going. This isn't mind melding or psychic ability. It is science of the most advanced nature." Jared furthers his initial explanation. 

This puzzles Jensen, "You can't see a thought Jay," he says it like Jared's delusional. 

"Jensen the world consists of all sorts of particles, we cannot see with our eyes. We much use our mind's eye to see them. Close your eyes and imagine me laying over there on the bed." Jared implores him. 

"That's different, I know what you look like and what the bed looks like. Placing both together is child's play." Jensen snarks. "I have no idea what thoughts look like. Nor do I know what the other invisible particles look like." 

"You know how the thoughts look by using the words that describe them. Now I'm assuming when you said black magic power, you didn't mean black magic as in some old hag making a power. I believe you meant the actual color of the powder." Jared insinuates hoping Jensen will elaborate on this one small detail. 

"Misha said," Jensen begins. 

"I'm not concerned with what Misha said," Jared interrupts, "I'm concerned with the actual color. Is it black or not?"

"I don't know," Jensen deflates. 

Jared is struggling to contain his growing anger again, "You mean to tell me you charge into my kingdom half cocked and you only had maybe 10% of the information to go on? You were even more clueless than your crazy king. Jensen this is serious. Misha may not see it, but I can feel it. The weapon doesn't exist yet. Misha knows it will be invented sometime in the future, but he's not sure when exactly. I believe it will be soon. If Medias can see it already, the manifestation won't be that far behind. I must know if he came by this knowledge of his own devices or someone else made him aware. It's important." 

"I understand, but I'm fuzzy on the details. You have shown me that I am quite naive on the ways of the world. For that I am truly sorry, but I don't know how to help you. Maybe you are better off without me. I don't even make an acceptable bed partner." Jensen casts his face down and his shoulders slump. 

Jared reaches out to comfort him without hesitation. "I'll show you. I promised to teach you and I will." He starts rubbing comforting circles on Jensen's upper back. "I'm only afraid that we won't have much time. Energies are moving quickly and we need to stay ahead of the game. I understand Medias didn't want an intelligent court. He wanted people beneath him that would follow orders without question or all the critical information. I understand that's how you came to be here, but it ends now. You hear me Jensen?"

Jensen sniffles and brushes a tear away from his cheek. He looks up to Jared forlorn, "What would you have me do?"

"Listen when I speak and act when I ask. I need you to at least attempt what I'm going to ask you to do, okay?" Jared speaks with an air of authority. 

"Okay, but first things first. Can you answer my questions?" Jensen doesn't want to do anything until after having all the facts before him. 

Jared nods, "I will answer within my capabilities."

"Misha said that Medias chose the wrong kingdom. What did he mean?" Jensen feels this is the best place to start. _What makes Jared's kingdom so special?_

It's Jared's turn to smirk, "He assumed that my kingdom was the weakest because I am the youngest least experienced in all the lands. He saw us as an easy win, and the best place to start. What he failed to realize is that while I am young in years I am not young in mind. Most kings would return his favor or wage war against him. Our kingdom is a little more sensible when it comes to having a level head. We are not ruled with an iron fist as my father once ruled. We put peace and reason above all else. Seeing as how we aren't going to fight back, Medias will either keep trying with us or plant moles in other kingdoms. Only time will tell, but I fully intend to be ready either way." 

"That makes sense I suppose, and I'm sure not every kingdom practices some form of magic," Jensen slots the pieces together. 

"Hmm no I don't think they do. Most kingdoms will burn those who have too much knowledge about the world around them. I'm sure your former kingdom is no different." Jared begins to relax some more, and Jensen resumes looking out the window.


	9. A Stitch in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen decides to learn magic after all

"You said that if you could return to that night at the dining hall in your former kingdom you would," Jared is the first to speak after a long stilted silence. 

"Oh no, none of that freaky ESP stuff for me," Jensen protests. 

"It's not ESP. It's simply using everything your mind has to offer." Jared explains. "Besides there's nothing _freaky_ about it. I do it all the time, and I'm no freak." He continues. 

Jensen places one hand over the hand of Jared's that's been resting on his shoulder. "I'm just not comfortable with all of it. It's like a world I know nothing about. I don't even know that much about this one." Jensen feels insecure and it comes through in his tone of voice. 

"When you're ready, I'll help you." Jared reassures him. Like everything is going to be just fine. "Helping you go back may also help me determine where all this originated and why. Isn't that what we both want?" 

"Of course it is. You know that." Jensen tells him. 

"Well then, what are you afraid of? Don't tell me you're afraid of damning your eternal soul." Jared makes a feeble attempt at a joke.

"What if I do something to make things even worse than they already are? I think it's best you work with Misha on this and leave me out of it. You're better off that way." Jensen sounds hopeful, like Jared would jump at the opportunity to work on this with Misha and just leave Jensen sulking about his room.

"You know I can't do that," Jared's tone becomes firmer, "You pledged yourself to me, remember? I could make you see things my way, but I would rather work with a willing participant." 

They remain silent for a while. Jensen internally weighing his options, and trying not to hyper ventilate. Jared's eyes are trained on him like a hawk watching its prey. Jared is finally the first to speak. 

"There's nothing you can do that will mess anything up," He sounds comforting, "You'll have me right there with you the whole way." Jared falls to his knees in front of Jensen, between his legs. He looks up to Jensen adoringly. 

"Please Jen, just consider it. For me?" Jared begs. "I could get lost if I attempt it again on my own, only you know the way." 

Jensen gazes into Jared's eyes, and it becomes his undoing. He can feel his own resolve crumbing with each breath. 

"Okay," Jensen reluctantly agrees, "I be your guinea pig."

Jared scoffs, "Hardly, you are no pig."

"What do I have to do?" Jensen changes the subject all together. 

"Well for this practice it's best that you are completely nude, and I will require a larger altar to kneel before. I've got in the dungeon that should work nicely. We will go there." Jared stands and moves to his footlocker. "Grab that satchel from the nightstand. We will carry the required supplies with us." 

Jensen is dazed at first, but as soon as he stands he feels as though every muscle in his body is coming alive. The very sensation of it is exhilarating. Jensen doesn't question where this new feeling comes from, he simply goes with the ebb and flow of it. He retrieves the satchel, which isn't even big enough to hold a candle, and takes it to Jared. Jared beings placing various items in the bag. To Jensen's surprise the bag expands to fit everything they'll need for whatever it is they are about to do.

Jared doesn't bother with extending a hand to Jensen this time. He simply moves to the door and throws a, "Come with me" over his shoulder. Jensen obediently follows. They arrive in the lower levels of the castle soon enough. Jensen is surprised by how unafraid he is. He's not sure where this newfound confidence comes from, but he will ride this high as long as he can. 

"Over here," Jared directs him. Jensen looks ahead and on his left. He sees the altar. No wonder Jared doesn't keep it in his room. It's huge. Three sturdy shelves and a top shelve that contains a sort of symbols and two black pillar candles. Jared doesn't waste any time setting the altar to his own standards. 

"Here hold this," Jared places the satchel in Jensen's hand. Then he begins pulling his ingredients out. No candles, but an assortment of oils and cloths. He begins setting them up on the altar and on the floor at the bottom of the altar. Out of nowhere, smaller candles emerge in a circle around them and the altar. Jensen gasps, and looks to Jared. 

"We always light the candles last," Jared tells him as if that explains anything that just happened. Jared pays no attention to the befuddled look on Jensen's adorable face. He continues to explain, "If we are successful in going back, you must remember not to interfere. No matter what you see or hear, you can not interject your personal whimsy. We are looking for information and information only. Once we have what we seek, we will return to our own time. Don't stray from me, lest you be lost in the past forever." 

Jensen nods is understanding, what little of it he can understand. Jared sits and Jensen mimics his posture. They join hands, palm to palm, and Jared recites an incantation from pure memory. 

_Sands of time, hear me_  
Make a stitch for us to see  
Show what and how came to be  
Make the memories mine  
As one stitch in time creates nine  
We will forever intertwine 

Jensen had felt himself in a daze as soon as Jared spoke. Now he was transported to the dining hall of his former kingdom. He looked around the room trying to place how it came to be, for the last thing he could remember was bing right here. He couldn't remember anything leading up to being right here in this moment. His heart started racing. He was unsure, like always, of everything around him.

A stranger suddenly appeared by his side, Jensen's eyes grew wide and he turned to look. The stranger was slightly taller than he, and younger. He had dark chestnut hair, high cheek bones, and tilted hazel eyes. The stranger was giving him a knowing look. Jensen cocked his head in curiosity at first. Then he felt waves of relief flood over him. He couldn't explain it, but with all this uncertainty the stranger gave him confidence. 

The kings booming voice shook Jensen's attention back to the present, "What say ye?" He demanded. Jensen shook off the negativity felt from the king's loud voice, and raised his eye brows in confusion. The king locked eyes with him.

"Who will go forward into lands unknown in search of this dreadful weapon?" The question was aimed directly at Jensen, but he had no idea why. He wasn't the commander or leader of anything. He was simply a warrior, a solider. He was low on the totem pole of command. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Jensen fired back, "Surely not a laymen such as myself."

The kings face grew redder, and Jensen could swear he seen it puff out in anger, "It must be you!" The king exclaimed. 

"Well then, where is it I must go?" He questions. He needs to have all the facts here, he is sure of it.

"You must travel across the river to the kingdom that fell into the hands of a child," The king repeats.

"But why would I go there. Surely a child hold's nothing we have need of." Jensen feels a phantom hand come to rest on his shoulder. He feels empowered by it. He stands up even straighter, juts his chin just a little further out to hold his head up further. He shifts his body into a militia stance, and awaits his answer. 

The kings eyes have grown wide. Jensen recognizes the look as one of pure horror, "The weapon, you must go seek the weapon." His voice sounds completely dreadful, and Jensen laughs out for some reason.

"What weapon has got you so frightened my king?" Jensen asks only half seriously. 

"It's worth repeating," the king tries to collect himself, "I have stumbled across plans for a modern age weapon. It is made from a mixture of metals. Once the metals are fired, the metal urchin shapes them oddly to launch something grand. Leather is stretched from end to end, and then there is this black powder loaded on top of the leather. The blacksmith fires it from underneath and the powder is shot through the air and ignited as it falls to the land."

All feelings aside, this has Jensen's curiosity peak. "Where did you ever hear of such a weapon?" Jensen must know.

"I did not hear of it as much as I seen of it." The king explains.

Jensen gives a slight nod of his head, "And what makes you think the boy king has it?"

"It was crafted by his very own alchemist," The king tells him solemnly.

"And you believe they are planning an attack?" Jensen asks, fighting back a bought of the giggles.

"Why wouldn't they? I am nearing the end of my days here. I am seen throughout the lands as old and feeble, I'm easy prey," He tells Jensen. 

Someone shouts from the back, "Not to mention crazy, touched in the head, off his rocker and soon off his throne," There is a commotion, but neither Jensen nor the king take notice.

Jensen nods his understanding again. "Okay, I'll go. But answer me one last question. Where did you first see this weapon?"

"It came to me in a midmorning dream," The king exhales like he's been holding breath. 

"Very well then, I shall set off at once." Jensen turns to leave, and his surroundings dissolve. 

He comes to in Jared's arms. Blinking back sleep and lethargy Jensen manages, "What just happened?"


	10. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared speak with Medias

"You did it, my love," Jared caressed his face gently. 

"Did what?" Jensen is stilling coming back down to Earth. 

"I know how Medias heard of the weapon, and why he intended to instigate war with my kingdom," Jensen couldn't see the smile on Jared's face, but he knew it was there. 

"What do we do now that we have what we need?" Jensen questioned as he was getting his own feet, only stumbling slightly. 

"We arrange a trip to meet with him in person," Jared says easily as he begins packing their supplies away. 

Jensen gulped audibly, "What do you mean a trip in person?"

Jared chuckles, "Not that kind of a trip. A similar trip to the one we just took." 

"How is that safe? He'll have me beheaded!" Jensen's mind is frantic trying to figure out what Jared's playing at.

"He will be asleep when we meet with him," Jared stands with the satchel over his back and makes way to the stairs. Jensen follows eagerly behind. 

"How will that do any good?" Jensen has to ask. 

"We will plant images of or own into the old kings head. Put his mind to ease, so to speak." Jared explains as he is climbing stairs.

"And you know this will work?" Jensen continues to question. 

"Of course it will," Jared pauses, "That's how he obtained knowledge of the weapon in the first place." 

Jensen nods, running through all the information again. He is gleaming his memories for minute details.

Before Jensen even registers climbing the stairs they are in Jared's room once again. Jared has him laying on his back, and Jared is next to him. Jared seems to be staring up at the ceiling in a daze, and Jensen is unsure of what to do. So he just lays there staring up at the ceiling too. 

Jared grabs his hand and Jensen jerks. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words make it past his lips. They are being transported to a fuzzy area. The colors of the environment are dimmer and blurred at the edges. Jensen looks to his right. Jared is there. His gaze is steady on the king in front of him. Medias is here, and Jensen tries to cower behind Jared. 

Jared pays him no mind, and continues to speak his mind. "We are of no threat to you. The weapon you dreamt of isn't in this world much less hiding in my own kingdom. We want to war or quarrel with you, old king. We come only seeking peace and to put your wary mind at rest. Please, call off this crusade after my crown and leave us be. We will not harm you." Jared speaks with complete confidence, and silence falls all around them. 

Medias opens his mouth to speak, and Jared must wave he left arm before the king is granted use of his tongue. "Please young sire, do not harm me. I bear no ill will against you or your kingdom. The images I am left with frighten me to no end, but you're sure I've imagined the whole thing. Go away from here now, and leave me be. I will not chase after you." 

Jared smirks, "You have not imagined everything old man. It is near the end of your time, and you're simply getting memories for your next incarnation. It's completely normal, but you must let these images go now. Pass on from this world and into the next with peace in your mind." Jared waves his left hand yet again, and Medias collapses back into his bed. The world is swirling around Jensen again, and when he wakes he is back in Jared's room staring up at the ceiling just has he was not two minutes prior. Everything fades as he closes his eyes. 

They get news of the king's death only three days later. Neither man is surprised nor sorrowful of the news. It was to be expected after all. Jensen doesn't return to his former kingdom. Talk has it that they are going to attempt to hold an election. Jared and Jensen don't concern themselves with it. Jared now allows Jensen by his side as an equal at all times. They rule on this Earth for many years to come. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ending is probably rushed. Fret not, it needed to end here. This work served a purpose of getting my creative juices flowing again. Thanks to all of you that kept commenting and the kudos I've received. They mean the world to me.
> 
> I'm working on something now that is from a magical au. I get really enthralled with these stories, and would very much enjoy trying my hand at one.


End file.
